


Portami con te

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Regina e Emma si conoscono da sempre: Emma è al servizio della famiglia di Regina da quando ha dieci anni, e le due sono amiche da allora. Con l'età crescono anche i sentimenti, ma Cora ha altri piani in serbo per sua figlia...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

La piccola Emma, dieci anni appena compiuti, così le avevano detto, stava strappando le erbacce dal giardino, come la principessa Cora le aveva ordinato di fare. Era il suo compito da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare lì, sei mesi prima: tenere pulito il giardino. Oltre a quello, doveva assistere la principessina Regina in qualunque cosa avesse avuto bisogno. La stessa Regina che in quel momento si guardava intorno appena fuori dalla sua stanza, per accettarsi che sua madre non fosse in giro. Sorrise mentre zampettava di nascosto giù per le scale e fuori dal maniero per raggiungere Emma in giardino. Da quando suo padre l’aveva portata a casa lei non era più sola. Avevano legato all’istante, visto che avevano solo un anno di differenza, e sin dal primo giorno avevano iniziato a giocare insieme, anche se sua madre non era d’accordo. Ma sua madre non era mai d’accordo su niente, quindi…  
«Emma!» la chiamò avvicinandosi a lei con un enorme sorriso sul viso.  
La bambina alzò di scatto la testa, un sorriso già pronto ad accogliere la principessina. Si alzò solo per eseguire un inchino, sistemandosi goffamente l’umile veste inzaccherata di terra e pulendosi le mani.  
«Principessina!» esclamò felice. Poi il suo visino tondo si corrucciò. «Non dovreste essere a lezione?»  
«Non c’è mia madre in giro, chiamami Regina» replicò l’altra. «Mi annoiavo a lezione... volevo giocare con te» continuò avvicinandosi maggiormente. «Cosa fai?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi grandi e si guardò intorno.  
«M-ma se vi scoprono...» mormorò, spaventata. Regina esitò per un momento, poi scrollò le spalle.  
«Tranquilla, tornerò subito dentro, volevo solo salutarti.» Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e corse verso casa.  
Emma arrossì a quel bacio, il cuore che batteva forte nel petto. Le sorrise ma il suo cuore si fermò quando vide Cora osservarle da una delle finestre. Impallidì e si inginocchiò immediatamente a terra per riprendere a pulire il giardino da tutte quelle piantacce. Odiava più di tutte l’ortica, che le pungeva le mani e prudeva come fuoco. E ricresceva di continuo!  
Finito di sistemare il prato, Emma si dedicò a portare l'acqua alle piante buone. Con quel secchio che pesava come una casa, sbuffando e mugugnando, versò una tazza d'acqua di pozzo ad ogni vaso.

Regina riprese la lezione con l'istruttore cercando di concentrarsi, ma quelle letture erano sempre più lunghe e più noiose.  
Dopo due ore la sua tortura era finita, salì in camera sua per cambiarsi per la cena. Indossò un vestito celeste, il suo colore preferito, e si intrecciò i capelli per poi scendere di sotto.  
Suo padre era in salotto, assorto nella lettura di un libriccino dalla copertina rossa.  
«Padre.»  
Henry alzò subito gli occhi sulla figlia e le rivolse un sorriso che le scaldò il cuore.  
«Dimmi tesoro mio.»  
«Emma non può smettere di lavorare? Voglio giocare con lei...»  
Il sorriso del principe si allargò.  
«Ma certo tesoro.» Si alzò dal divanetto e le posò una mano sulla schiena mentre usciva con lei in giardino. «Emma hai lavorato abbastanza per oggi, vieni pure dentro.»  
La bambina si voltò verso il principe sentendo la sua voce. Gli sorrise mentre si inchinava a lui. Sentì un enorme sollievo alle sue parole: era stanchissima, e aveva bisogno di un bagno.  
«Vi ringrazio, altezza!» esclamò felice. Riportò comunque il secchio al suo posto prima di correre verso di lui.  
«Vai pure a fare un bagno, e dopo potrai cenare con noi» le disse con un sorriso scompigliandole i capelli. Emma gli regalò un sorrisone.  
«Grazie!» esclamò prima di correre verso le stanze dei servi per andare a prepararsi il bagno.  
«Grazie padre» disse Regina abbracciandolo. Henry la strinse.  
«Non fare tardi per la cena o tua madre si arrabbierà.»  
«Non lo farò» rispose la bambina per poi correre dietro a Emma.

Emma entrò in un lampo nei bagni comuni dei servi e accese il fuoco sotto al paiolo pieno d’acqua. Per fortuna gliene lasciavano sempre uno pieno: da sola non sarebbe mai riuscita a sollevarlo.  
«Ehi ciao!»  
La testolina di Regina sbucò da dietro la porta e Emma si spaventò.  
«Principessina!» esclamò, una mano sul cuore. Un’altra serva molto più grande di lei entrò in quel momento dalla porta che dava sulle cucine e si inchinò a Regina, un po’ confusa.  
«Posso esservi utile, altezza?» le chiese.  
«No no grazie» rispose con un sorriso la bambina sperando che la donna uscisse e la lasciasse sola con Emma.  
La serva si inchinò di nuovo con un sorriso. Guardò Emma.  
«Ti serve una mano con quel paiolo piccola?»  
Emma le sorrise arrossendo appena.  
«Ehm.. sì...» ammise. La ragazza si avvicinò subito al focolare e prese il paiolo, versando l’acqua calda in una delle tre vasche. «Ecco qui» commentò mentre lo rimetteva a posto e spegneva il fuoco. Accarezzò poi il viso di Emma e prese il pezzo di sapone per cui era entrata. «Con permesso altezza, torno a pulire i piatti» disse inchinandosi di nuovo a Regina. Attese il suo consenso per uscire.  
Non appena furono sole, Regina si avvicinò a Emma.  
«Stai bene? Sei molto stanca?»  
Emma le sorrise, felice di essere sola con lei finalmente, lontana dal controllo di Cora.  
«Un po’» rispose facendo spallucce. Le voltò le spalle poi per levarsi la veste sporca e infilarsi nella vasca, sapone alla mano. «Ve l’ho già detto che odio l’ortica?»  
«Almeno dieci volte.» Regina sorrise e si avvicinò. «Ti aiuto?»  
Emma le sorrise e le lanciò uno sguardo critico.  
«Vi sporcherete la veste e...» lasciò la frase in sospeso, la paura negli occhi.  
Regina la guardò, confusa.  
«E cosa?»  
«Lo sapete...» sussurrò Emma, lo sguardo basso. Iniziò ad insaponarsi. «Vostra madre non sarebbe contenta.»  
Regina smise di sorridere.  
«Sì, hai ragione.» Indietreggiò in fretta verso la porta. «Scusami, ti lascio sola.»  
«Aspettate!» esclamò la servetta, arrossendo poi.  
Regina si voltò appena, la mano ancora sulla maniglia.  
«Sì?»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi, poi le sorrise.  
«Dopo cena magari possiamo giocare un po’ insieme, se vi va.»  
Il viso della piccola principessa si illuminò con un sorriso.  
«Sì, mi piacerebbe!» rispose per poi uscire.  
Emma sentì il cuore fare un balzello nel suo petto. Finì di lavarsi in fretta, poi, asciugatasi, corse alla sua branda per prendere una veste pulita, semplice e grezza come tutte le altre, si legò i capelli e corse alla sala da pranzo dei principi.

Regina abbandonò il sottotetto e scese le scale velocemente.  
«Quante volte devo dirti di non correre?» La voce di sua madre la paralizzò. Si fermò sul pianerottolo e mantenne lo sguardo basso, sulle sue scarpe nere, la schiena ben dritta e le mani giunte.  
«Scusate, madre.»  
Cora sospirò.  
«Regina, cosa devo fare con te?»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Almeno non sei in ritardo…» Cora si avvicinò e le passò le mani tra i capelli, sistemando l’acconciatura rovinata con gesti stizziti. «Vieni, andiamo a cena.»

Emma entrò dalla porta riservata alla servitù. Attese in un angolino che arrivassero i nobili. Si inchinò a Cora e a Regina quando fecero il loro ingresso, poi a Henry, che entrò dopo di loro, rallentato probabilmente dall’arrivo di un messaggero o un qualche problema alle stalle. Attese nell’angolo, in silenzio mentre la cena si svolgeva, lenta e noiosa come sempre a parte le poche parole che Regina scambiò con suo padre e le critiche da parte di Cora.  
A fine cena, Emma trattenne l'ennesimo sospiro. Ruby le aveva portato di nascosto qualche pezzetto di pane nell’attesa, ma il suo stomaco brontolava. Essere invitati a cena dal principe era un onore, ma anche un supplizio: avrebbe dovuto aspettare che finissero per poter mandare giù un boccone.  
Quando finalmente sembrava essere giunta la fine del pasto, Cora le raggelò il sangue nelle vene. Allungò una mano verso di lei, senza guardarla, gli occhi fissi sulla figlia.  
«Emma, avvicinati.»  
La bambina si paralizzò, gli occhi spalancati. Il tono mellifluo della donna non la rassicurava affatto.  
Regina fece saettare lo sguardo dalla madre ad Emma, la paura impressa nei suoi occhi scuri. Non aveva fatto nulla di male, ne era certa.  
Emma fece qualche passo incerto verso la principessa, lo sguardo basso. Cora continuò a guardare Regina.  
«Regina, mia adorata, sai che non è bene uscire di nascosto da casa. Qualcuno potrebbe farsi male...»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi, il cuore che accelerava vertiginosamente i battiti.  
«Madre, vi prego, è stato solo per un attimo…»  
«Un attimo è troppo, Regina. Hai dei doveri, devi imparare a rispettarli» replicò duramente la donna. Emma rabbrividì, ma rimase ferma e in silenzio a pochi passi da lei.  
«Lo faccio. Sarò brava, te lo prometto» la supplicò la bambina.  
Cora continuò a fissare la figlia negli occhi, ora in silenzio, valutandola. Emma lanciò appena un’occhiata a Regina, troppo intimorita dalla presenza della madre.  
«Le promesse non sono niente» sentenziò infine.  
«Cora...» protestò debolmente Henry, ma l’occhiataccia della principessa fu sufficiente a zittirlo. La donna fece un cenno al tuttofare, che si avvicinò a grandi passi ad Emma. Lo schiaffo risuonò nella stanza. Emma barcollò, rischiò di cadere, ma riuscì a rimanere in piedi. Si morse l’interno del labbro per non scoppiare a piangere. Non singhiozzò, ma le lacrime scesero comunque a bagnarle il viso.  
«Vai nella tua stanza Emma. Domattina ti occuperai della stalla» continuò impassibile la donna. Emma trattenne un altro singhiozzo. Occuparsi della pulizia della stalla era la cosa più faticosa del mondo, e i cavalli scambiavano sempre i suoi capelli per fieno e cercavano di morderle la testa. E quando finiva puzzava da morire.  
Tuttavia, con lo sguardo basso, si inchinò a Cora e uscì velocemente dalla sala per obbedirle. Lasciò libero sfogo ai singhiozzi solo quando fu nel suo letto.  
Regina sobbalzò, il rumore dello schiaffo le risuonava ancora nelle orecchie. Sarebbe voluta correre da lei, chiederle perdono, ma rimase ferma. Era colpa sua se Emma era stata punita, era sempre colpa sua.  
Dopo un’ora ebbe finalmente il permesso da Cora di alzarsi da tavola. Corse subito nella stanza di Emma, il cuore pesante per il senso di colpa.  
«Posso?» sussurrò.  
Emma dormiva già. La giornata era stata faticosa, come sempre. Nonostante la fame, quietata un po’ dal pane e dall’acqua che Ruby era riuscita a portarle, si era addormentata dopo appena cinque minuti.  
Regina entrò in punta di piedi, si avvicinò al letto di Emma e le sfiorò il viso.  
«Mi dispiace tanto» sussurrò.  
Emma aprì gli occhi di scatto, il cuore a mille. La vista di Regina la calmò subito, anche se il suo cuore non sembrava d’accordo.  
«P-principessina, che ci fate qui? Dovreste essere già a letto...»  
«Volevo chiederti scusa» mormorò Regina, gli occhi che luccicavano nella penombra per le lacrime. «Sei stata punita a causa mia.»  
Emma si alzò dal letto e fece ciò che in qualunque altra stanza non avrebbe potuto fare: la abbracciò stretta.  
«Non ti devi scusare, io sono contenta che puniscono me e non te. Almeno tu non ti fai male.»  
E fu in quel momento che Regina scoppiò in singhiozzi.  
«Ma sono io che sbaglio, non dovrebbero punire te! Ti prometto che mi comporterò bene, così non verrai più punita.»  
Emma la strinse più forte.  
«Non fa niente se non ci riesci. La principessa Cora si arrabbia per tutto, non è colpa tua.»  
«Ce la farò.» Regina si staccò da lei e si asciugò le lacrime con gesti rapidi. «Vado a letto adesso.» Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e corse in camera sua.  
Emma sorrise. Tutta l’angoscia era svanita con quel bacio.


	2. 2

OTTO ANNI DOPO 

«Madre, è troppo stretto!» si lamentò Regina mentre Cora tirava i lacci del corsetto che, probabilmente, stava per spezzarle qualche costola.  
«Devi essere al tuo meglio, se dovessi incontrare un pretendente.»  
Regina avrebbe sospirato, se avesse potuto.   
«Madre, sono giovane.»  
Cora le lanciò uno sguardo sfruttando il riflesso sullo specchio.  
«Sei già in età da marito e dovresti essere in procinto di sposarti» replicò annodando quelle maledette stringhe e finendo di sistemarle addosso la veste. «Questo vestito è perfetto su di te» commentò mentre prendeva a sistemarle i capelli in una treccia laterale.  
«Sei perfetta adesso.»  
Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ti comporterai bene con i nostri ospiti» l’avvisò la madre mentre usciva dalla stanza.  
La ragazza sbuffò e poi scese le scale per uscire fuori in giardino. Sorrise non appena notò Emma.  
«Ciao!»

Emma si chinò per togliersi un grosso ragno dallo stivale, un’espressione di disgusto sul viso. Riprese la pala in mano e ricominciò a scavare: Cora voleva un nuovo albero vicino al laghetto, e toccava a lei preparare la terra per piantare quella strana pianta esotica comprata chissà dove.  
Il legno del bastone della pala iniziava a bruciare sulla pelle. Era almeno da un’ora che ci lavorava, e la buca non era ancora neanche minimamente sufficiente. Wilfred, il tuttofare che stava portando le pietre che avrebbero circondato la base dell’albero, le lanciò uno sguardo scettico.   
«Di questo passo finirai domattina...» commentò con la sua voce greve. Emma sospirò. Se non lo odiava, ci mancava poco.   
«Finirò quando finirò» replicò secca.  
Si fermò per asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte, nonostante i capelli fossero legati in una coda. In quel momento vide Regina uscire dalla casa. Le sorrise accennando un inchino.   
«Principessa» la salutò, osservandola. Era sempre più difficile non farlo: Regina diventava più bella ogni giorno. Anche Wilfred la salutò inchinandosi e con un grugnito.  
«Wilfred, potreste continuare voi a scavare? Ho bisogno di Emma per un altro compito.»  
«Ma certo, principessa.» L’uomo strappò la pala dalla mano della ragazza con una smorfia.  
Emma si limitò ad ignorarlo e sorrise a Regina, sebbene con un po’ di tensione.  
«Spero che vostra madre sia d’accordo, principessa...» disse a voce bassa.  
«Non ti preoccupare.» Regina le fece l’occhiolino e le fece cenno di seguirla.  
Emma era preoccupata, lo era sempre, e tuttavia la seguì, camminando un passo dietro a lei.  
«Ho visto che eri stanca, non dovresti fare lavori così pesanti.»  
Emma le lanciò un’occhiata.   
«È il mio lavoro» sorrise scrollando le spalle. «Ci sono abituata.»  
«Lo so.» Regina rallentò e allungò una mano a sfiorare la sua. Emma abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano a quel tocco. Le sue dita erano così morbide, non ruvide come le sue. Con il cuore in gola e le gote lievemente arrossate tornò a guardarla negli occhi. «Ma se posso fare in modo che lui lavori un po’ di più, perché non farlo?» le sorrise la principessa, e lei ricambiò, impossibile non farlo. Poi si ricordò che in una conversazione ci si aspettavano delle parole.  
«Lui ubbidisce solo agli ordini. Non se ne può fargliene una colpa» replicò in un mormorio, lo sguardo di nuovo basso mentre mentiva. Lei gliene faceva una colpa. Non poteva evitarlo.  
«Comunque adesso sei impegnata ad aiutare me.» Regina le sorrise ancora. «Voglio fare una passeggiata e sai che mia madre non vuole che vada da sola.»  
Emma sorrise e scosse piano la testa.   
«Sì, è vero...» concordò affiancandola. Le porse il braccio raddrizzando la schiena dolorante. «Andiamo allora, principessa. La vostra sudata e puzzolente accompagnatrice è pronta a difendervi» sorrise.  
Regina arricciò il naso.  
«Non puzzi così tanto» disse stringendosi a lei, e Emma trattenne una risata oltre ad un pizzico di rimorso: sarebbe dovuta andare a cambiarsi prima di seguirla, ma Regina aveva l’innata capacità di farle dimenticare ogni cosa. «Ho bisogno di un po’ di distrazione, mia madre ha organizzato l’ennesima cena con un altro principe, o conte, non lo so...»  
Emma si irrigidì appena e trattenne un sospiro.   
«Be’, non è detto che non sia quello giusto, questa volta...» mormorò cupamente.  
«Non lo è mai.» Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non voglio sposarmi così! Io voglio conoscere una persona in maniera normale, non per affari. Voglio sposarmi per amore.»  
La serva le indirizzò uno sguardo triste.   
«Sì, lo vorrei anch’io per voi» mormorò. «Ma non è detto che uno di quegli uomini non sia una bella persona. Che non sia degno del vostro amore.»  
«Vogliono solo un titolo, o al massimo il mio corpo... non mi conoscono, perché dovrebbero sposarmi?»  
Serrò la mandibola a quelle parole. Il suo corpo... Arrossì.   
«Già» commentò «non dovreste sposarli. Neanche mezzo.» Le sorrise poi, pur di stemperare la tensione.  
«Non lo farò» disse Regina ridendo. «Tu invece, non vuoi sposarti? Non c’è nessun ragazzo che ti piace?»  
Emma arrossì ancora di più.   
«Sposarmi?» ridacchiò distogliendo lo sguardo. «Ma che dite, sono solo una serva...»  
«Anche i servitori possono sposarsi e possono scegliere chi sposare.» Regina le lanciò un’occhiata di intesa. «Ho visto come ti guarda il figlio del fornaio.»   
Emma non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di disgusto.   
«Vi prego, mi si rivolta la colazione nello stomaco...»  
Regina non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
«Non è brutto ragazzo, e sembra molto gentile.»  
«Reginaaaa...» si lamentò, azzardandosi ad usare il suo nome lì all’aperto, sebbene lo avesse sussurrato.   
«D’accordo, dico solo che non è un cattivo partito» concluse la principessa con una scrollata di spalle.  
«Non voglio stare con lui» borbottò Emma. Si guardò intorno poi, preoccupata come sempre. Si sentiva perennemente osservata da Cora, da sempre.  
Regina sospirò accanto a lei e lasciò andare il suo braccio.  
«Torniamo indietro, così smetti di preoccuparti. Sento la tua ansia» disse la ragazza prendendola per mano.  
Emma sobbalzò come sempre, ogni volta che la toccava. Il suo cuore impazzì, imprigionato tra le costole.   
«N-no principessa, la vostra passeggiata...» protestò debolmente.  
«Preferisco averti viva, stai per avere un infarto» la prese in giro mentre già la tirava verso il maniero, e Emma arrossì d’imbarazzo.   
«Io... mi dispiace» mormorò, mortificata, lo sguardo basso.  
«Tranquilla» la rassicurò sfiorandole il braccio «E poi sta per arrivare il mio cavaliere» continuò con una smorfia.  
Emma trattenne un verso di disgusto.   
«Spero solo che Wilfred abbia finito di scavare, nel frattempo.»  
«Sono sicura di sì.»  
Emma si fermò quando raggiunsero il grande portone di legno scuro del maniero. La osservò ancora una volta, dai piedi alla testa.   
«Ti sta bene questo vestito» commentò in un sussurro, arrossendo appena. Regina le sorrise.  
«Credevo non l'avessi notato» rispose sistemandosi i capelli, che comunque erano già in ordine. Emma la guardò negli occhi sorridendole timidamente.   
«Lo noto sempre» mormorò. Regina posò la mano sulla maniglia d’ottone.  
«Dopo cena vieni in camera mia?»  
Emma si guardò di nuovo intorno, un’espressione preoccupata in viso.   
«Ci provo, dipende da quanti piatti dovrò lavare. Da quando Granny non riesce più a muovere le mani per l’artrite devo sostituirla...»  
«Ti aspetterò.» Regina le diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia ed entrò in casa.   
Emma abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo. Rimase per qualche istante così, poi tornò il più lentamente possibile da Wilfred. Ovviamente l’uomo non aveva ancora finito di scavare. E quando mai. Le porse la pala con un gesto rude ed Emma riprese il suo lavoro, ma col sorriso sulle labbra.

«Madre.»  
«Per una volta sei puntuale.»  
Cora la spinse fuori casa proprio mentre la carrozza si fermava davanti alla loro porta. Regina osservò lo stemma dorato sul pannello scuro di legno, uno scudo diviso in due parti da una linea obliqua. Sulla parte superiore capeggiava un grillo, quella inferiore era a strisce orizzontali. Strano stemma.  
«Duca, è un piacere averla in casa nostra!» disse Cora, falsa e melensa, non appena l’uomo scese dalla carrozza. Regina dovette trattenersi dal simulare un conato di vomito.   
«Il piacere è mio» rispose l’uomo con un inchino. Come minimo aveva quarantacinque anni, una stempiatura imponente tra i capelli arancioni e un paio di occhialetti spessi sul naso. «Questa bella fanciulla deve essere vostra figlia, è davvero bellissima.»  
Regina si inchinò leggermente trattenendo una smorfia.  
«Venite dentro, il viaggio vi avrà stancato» continuò Cora, facendo accomodare l’ospite in soggiorno e assicurandosi che Regina gli camminasse accanto.  
«Avete davvero una bella casa.»  
«Siete troppo gentile.»  
Il duca Archibald si soffermò a squadrare Regina.  
«Vostra madre mi ha parlato molto di voi, so che vi piace suonare il piano. Spero vogliate farmi l’onore di suonare qualcosa per me.»  
Regina avrebbe preferito tagliarsi una mano, ma sorrise.  
«Ma certo Duca, ne sarei felice.»  
«Siediti vicino al nostro ospite, cara» disse Cora, spingendola verso il divano. Regina si rassegnò a sedersi accanto a quello sconosciuto.  
«Inoltre so che amate andare a cavallo, potremmo fare una passeggiata insieme, domani.»  
«Ma certo, ne sarebbe felice» rispose Cora al suo posto. Fortunatamente suo padre fece il suo ingresso in quel momento.  
«Scusate il ritardo ma ho avuto un problema con un puledro» si scusò Henry rassettandosi la giacca di velluto. Regina sorrise e ne approfitto per alzarsi e raggiungerlo.  
«Capisco perfettamente, non crucciatevi» rispose Archibald. «Stavo facendo la conoscenza della vostra splendida figlia»  
Henry mostrò un sorriso tirato e Regina cercò la sua mano ruvida e rassicurante.   
La cena durò più del solito. Il duca non faceva che guardare Regina, la quale voleva solo scappare da quell’uomo noioso e molto più vecchio di lei.   
«Che ne dite di un bicchiere di brandy?» lo invito Henry, notando il nervosismo della figlia.  
«Ma certo.» I due uomini si alzarono e si diressero verso lo studio del principe.  
«È perfetto per te, cara.» La voce di sua madre le fece spalancare gli occhi.  
«Siete seria, madre? Avrà quarant’anni...»  
«L’età non conta, ha molti possedimenti e un’ottima reputazione.»  
Regina si irrigidì.  
«Madre, no, non intendo frequentarlo.»  
Cora sollevò lo sguardo freddo su di lei.  
«Tu farai come dico.»  
Regina le lanciò un’occhiataccia e la rabbia contrasse i lineamenti della madre.  
«Vai in camera tua, dirò al nostro ospite che non ti sentivi bene. Passa la notte a meditare.»  
«Non ho niente su cui meditare.»  
«Tu sarai gentile con lui, così ti farà una proposta formale di matrimonio.»  
Regina strinse i pugni scattando in piedi.  
«Non voglio sposarlo.»  
Cora le rivolse uno sguardo d’avvertimento.   
«Va’ in camera tua.»

Riprese a scavare, quasi volesse ammazzare la terra con la vanga. La buca si formò molto più in fretta. Pretendente… non si poteva considerare un pretendente se aveva l’età per essere suo nonno! A volte i nobili ragionavano con il culo.   
Finito di scavare dovette aiutare Wilfred a portare l’albero, che per fortuna non era troppo grande ancora, nella buca. Sbuffando e rischiando un’ernia riuscirono infine nell’intento.  
Era ormai passata l’ora di cena quando finirono di posizionare le pietre intorno all’albero dopo aver ricoperto le radici con la terra smossa. Esausta, Emma lasciò la vanga nelle stalle e si diresse ai bagni della servitù. Anche Wilfred andava lì, perciò decide all’ultimo di andare nella sua stanza e attendere che l’uomo finisse di lavarsi prima di farlo lei stessa.  
Dopo mezz’ora circa decise di andare a vedere. Sbirciò nella stanza trovandola vuota, per fortuna. Riempì un paiolo d’acqua e lo mise sul fuoco, poi si sedette, in attesa.  
Non aveva voglia di aspettare più di tanto, quindi si accontentò dell’acqua tiepida. La versò in una vasca e si spogliò, entrando nell’acqua e ripescando la saponetta dal fondo.  
Quando riuscì finalmente a togliersi il sudiciume di dosso si asciugò e si rivestì. Con i capelli umidi entrò in cucina.  
«Serve una mano, Rubes?» chiese a quella che ormai era come una sorella maggiore. La donna le sorrise mentre lavava i piatti.   
«Sono rimasti i bicchieri, se non ti dispiace...»  
Emma le sorrise e si mise al lavoro.  
«Allora, com’è il duca pel di carota?» le chiese mentre strofinava il cristallo. Ruby trattenne una risata.  
«Sembra un tipo tranquillo.»  
Emma sbuffò.  
«Sì certo, tutti tranquilli quelli...» borbottò mentre lavava il più velocemente possibile tutti quei dannati bicchieri. Ruby le lanciò un’occhiata divertita.  
«Lo nascondi benissimo Emma, eh...»  
La ragazza la guardò.  
«Cosa?»  
Ruby le sorrise.  
«Lo sai.»  
Emma sbuffò di nuovo e riprese a pulire ancora più velocemente.   
«Smettila.»  
Finito finalmente di pulire e asciugare i bicchieri, Emma trattenne a stento uno sbadiglio. Scosse la testa per scacciare il sonno, poi incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di Ruby.  
«Non stai andando a dormire, vero?»  
Emma le indirizzò un sorriso colpevole.   
«Emma, dovresti riposare. La vedrai comunque domani...»  
La ragazza scosse la testa.   
«Ce la faccio. A dopo» la salutò prima di infilarsi nell’intercapedine tra i muri per arrivare inosservata fino al corridoio su cui si apriva la stanza di Regina.

Salì le scale con rabbia e sbatté la porta della sua camera.  
«Io non lo sposo!»   
Prese a spogliarsi velocemente, o almeno ci provò: quei maledetti lacci erano un incubo, sua madre li aveva stretti così forte che non riusciva a scioglierli. Ci mise mezz’ora a togliere quell’affare infernale, dopodiché indossò la veste bianca per dormire e si posizionò davanti alla toletta per sciogliere i capelli.  
La spazzola scorreva lungo i suoi capelli con pigrizia, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a quel duca che non aveva alcuna intenzione di sposare. Avrebbe parlato con suo padre, forse sarebbe riuscito a convincere la moglie ad annullare tutto, o almeno era quello che Regina sperava.  
La giovane posò la spazzola e si avvicinò alla finestra; la luna rischiarava il cielo, si fermò ad osservarla. Sentì due colpi leggeri alla porta e si spostò per aprirla lentamente.  
«Credevo non saresti più venuta» disse con un sorriso, scostandosi dall’uscio per far entrare Emma, che sgattaiolò dentro con il suo solito fare circospetto, come se avesse paura che la beccassero mentre rubava un cucchiaio d’argento.  
«Perdonami, ho fatto più in fretta che potevo.» La stanchezza era ben visibile sul suo viso, ma sorrise comunque. «Quel dannato albero non ne voleva sapere di essere piantato.»  
«Sei stanchissima» commentò Regina con un po’ di rimorso nel cuore, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso. «Non voglio tenerti sveglia, vai pure a dormire parleremo domani.»  
«No...» protestò Emma, e arrossì un attimo dopo rendendosi conto di quello che aveva fatto, ma disobbedire a Regina non era veramente disobbedire, perché lei non le aveva mai e poi mai dato ordini. «Preferirei stare un po’ con te, se ti va ancora» aggiunse comunque con lo sguardo basso. Abitudine, ormai. Regina sorrise.   
«Lo sai che mi fa piacere» La prese per mano e la portò sul letto. «Stenditi almeno, hai lavorato tutto il giorno.»  
Emma si sedette. Se si fosse sdraiata, si sarebbe sicuramente addormentata.  
«Allora, com'è andata la cena?» le chiese.  
La bocca di Regina si contrasse in una smorfia.  
«Ma l’hai visto? Ha almeno il doppio della mia età, non voglio di certo sposare un vecchio...»  
«Certo che non vuoi, chi lo vorrebbe?»  
«Mia madre. Mi ha detto che devo essere gentile con lui così mi farà una proposta ufficiale.»  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei con gli occhi spalancati.   
«Be’ e tu non esserlo! Sii sgradevole!»  
«Se lo faccio» Regina la guardò negli occhi «tu sarai punita.»  
Emma si sporse verso di lei e posò la mano sulla sua. Non si era mai azzardata a fare nulla di più, sebbene resistere all’impulso di accarezzare quel viso fosse ormai quasi impossibile.   
«Mi farei dare cento frustate se servisse a salvarti da un matrimonio infelice.»  
Regina poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla con un sospiro. Non era la prima volta che faceva scappare un pretendente, e quindi sapeva che non poteva farlo di nuovo. Ma l’idea di sposare quell’uomo la ripugnava…  
«Non farei nulla per farti del male» mormorò. «Non devi pagare tu per i miei errori.»  
Emma si irrigidì. Stare così vicina a lei era quasi impensabile.  
Un sorriso triste si delineò sulle sue labbra sottili.  
«Sì invece, Regina. È esattamente per questo che sono qui.»  
«Non per me. Tu sei sempre stata la mia migliore amica e ti ho promesso che mi sarei comportata bene per evitare che ti punissero» replicò la principessa. «Magari non vorrà sposarmi.»  
Emma sentì la commozione cercare di farsi strada nella sua voce, ma cercò di trattenerla.  
«Lo so. Ma andrà sempre così, Regina. Devi accettarlo» mormorò. «Io sono una servitrice, e tu non dovresti trattarmi così. Lo sai» continuò con tristezza. Sorrise poi, anche se l'umore non era cambiato. «Quale idiota non vorrebbe sposarti?»  
«Tu non sei la mia servitrice, io ti ho sempre vista come un’amica, lo sai» disse Regina, staccandosi da lei e guardandola intensamente negli occhi. «Ci sono molte ragazze più belle di me...»  
Emma si distanziò appena per poterla guardare in viso senza difficoltà.  
«Lo so Regina, e ti sono amica, lo sai, ma...» abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì «questo non cambia il fatto che possiamo parlare così solo di nascosto. Non è colpa tua, lo so. Non è colpa di nessuno.» Tornò a guardarla con quello sguardo rassegnato, molto più adulto di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. «Anzi, se non fosse per te, la mia vita sarebbe...» diede una scrollata di spalle «... vuota. Ma devi ricordarti che non devi proteggermi, o non farai altro che finire nei guai» la avvertì. Scosse poi la testa alle sue parole. «Io non ne ho mai viste in giro» le sorrise, sperando di riuscire a farle fare lo stesso.  
Regina abbassò la testa evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Credevo che stessi bene…» si alzò dal letto. «Posso parlare con mia madre posso chiederle di darti la libertà...»  
Emma la guardò sperduta. Si alzò anche lei e le prese le mani in un attimo di coraggio.  
«Sto benissimo! Mi piace lavorare qui!» le sorrise. Arrossì poi mentre aggiungeva: «Almeno posso passare del tempo con te.»  
«Non è quello che hai detto prima e comunque io non vivrò qui per sempre. Presto dovrò sposarmi, lo sai, quindi sarebbe meglio che tu andassi via, che avessi una vita tua.»  
Emma impallidì appena.  
«V-vuoi... vuoi dire che non mi porterai con te, quando ti sposerai?» domandò, lo sguardo perso.  
Regina si voltò a guardarla, sorpresa.  
«Tu vorresti seguirmi quando mi sposerò invece di avere la possibilità di essere libera?»  
Andò nel panico. Come dirle la verità, senza dirgliela? Arrossì e iniziò a balbettare, lo sguardo basso.   
«I-io... Regina non... non so fare altro che questo, sarò una servitrice finché vivrò... io... se posso scegliere chi servire per il resto della mia vita, di certo sceglierei te.»  
Regina rimase immobile per una manciata di secondi, abbastanza a lungo da farle credere di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma poi la abbracciò di slancio, stringendola forte, prendendola in contropiede.  
«Vorrei che tu fossi libera… Quando sarò costretta a sposarmi chiederò al mio consorte di liberarti, di farti avere una casa.»  
Emma si strinse a lei, il corpo rigido. Affondò timidamente il naso nella sua spalla, tra i lunghi capelli scuri, inspirandone piano il profumo, per la prima volta, gli occhi chiusi. Era meraviglioso. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, quindi li tenne chiusi.  
«Non liberarmi. Non saprei che fare della mia vita» sussurrò.  
«Dovresti sposarti e avere dei bambini» ribatté Regina. «Magari troveremo entrambe dei bravi mariti...» Non ci credeva neanche lei, non per se stessa almeno.  
Emma scosse la testa.   
«No. Non voglio dei figli» mormorò piano.  
«È ancora presto, ma un giorno li avremo entrambe. Magari giocheranno insieme.» Regina accennò un sorriso triste e malinconico.  
Emma si distaccò. Incrociò per un attimo il suo sguardo, pallida in viso, gli occhi lucidi tenuti bassi.   
«Sì» sussurrò, la voce appena arrochita. Se la schiarì e si sforzò di sorriderle mentre sentiva il cuore in pezzi. «Forse.»  
«Ti ricordi cosa dicevamo da piccole?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Che saremo andate via da qui, insieme... avremmo vissuto nei boschi ma saremmo state libere.» Sorrise ripensando a quei momenti spensierati.  
«Sì» disse Emma, la voce che tremava appena, gli occhi lucidi. «Sarebbe bello...»  
«Sì, lo sarebbe stato» mormorò Regina asciugandosi una lacrima. «È molto tardi e tu sei distrutta, vai a letto.»  
Emma rimase ferma per un secondo, troppo addolorata da quella conversazione per riuscire a muoversi.  
«Sì... buonanotte, principessa» sussurrò, il tono basso quanto lo sguardo. Si voltò poi per uscire dalla stanza.  
«Buonanotte Emma, dormi bene.»   
Le lanciò appena uno sguardo triste prima di uscire, notando che le stava sorridendo con una dolcezza che diede un’altra crudele stretta al suo cuore.   
Non appena fuori andò a sbattere contro Blue, la precettrice di Regina. Spalancò gli occhi impallidendo sotto il suo sguardo severo.   
«Ahem... p-precettrice, sua Altezza necessitava del mio aiuto per slacciare il corpetto...» inventò su due piedi. Blue la fissò, lo sguardo penetrante come uno spillone.  
«Spero sia così, serva. Fila via» le ordinò. Emma deglutì e corse via.


	3. 3

L'alba arrivò presto, troppo presto. Emma gemette. Le faceva male ogni fibra del corpo. Dannato albero!  
«Alzati Em» le mormorò Ruby. «Devi pulire le stalle.»  
Emma sbuffò.  
«Odio l’alba» mugugnò. L’altra donna rise.  
«Sì, anch’io. Dai, tirati su...»  
Riuscì ad alzarsi, alla fine. Sospirò. Già odiava quella giornata. Sapeva che Regina aveva lezione fino al mezzodì, e poi avrebbe avuto da fare con quel duca roscio.  
Si vestì e, dopo aver mangiato un boccone, andò alle stalle, dove prese a pulire le scuderie dal letame.  
Passò tutta la mattina lì. Strigliò i cavalli e unse i finimenti.  
Uscì dalle stalle solo per andare a prendere un po’ di paglia dal fienile. Pesava un quintale e sopportò a stento la vicinanza inquietante con un grosso e arcigno ragno nero mentre trasportava il cumulo di fieno nelle stalle il più velocemente possibile. Lo mollò a terra e saltò all’indietro, pulendosi, per modo di dire, le mani sulla veste.   
«Schifo, schifo, schifo…» sibilò a denti stretti, controllando di non avere qualche bestiaccia attaccata addosso. Girando intorno alla balla di fieno per evitare lo sguardo stizzito del ragno, sfilò una grossa manciata di fieno e lo portò a Rocinante, accarezzando il muso morbido del cavallo mentre mangiava dalla sua mano e stando attenta a non farsi azzannare i denti dal destriero nell’operazione.  
«Fanno schifo anche a te i ragni, vero?» mormorò al cavallo, che drizzò le orecchie verso di lei con uno sguardo d’assenso, o almeno così lo interpretò lei. «Schifissimo, sì.»

«Alzati cara» La voce di sua madre la svegliò, e lei detestava quando succedeva. Aprì a stento gli occhi nella luce forte del mattino.  
«Madre non mi sento bene» borbottò.  
«Non ti sarai presa un malanno? Te l’ho detto che non devi uscire senza coprirti!»  
Regina trattenne un sospiro.   
«Posso restare a letto?»  
«Sai che abbiamo ospiti...»  
«Non vorrei contagiare il duca.»  
Un attimo di silenzio mentre quelle parole avevano l’effetto sperato su Cora.  
«Hai ragione. Farò le tue scuse al duca per la tua assenza» disse uscendo dalla stanza.  
Almeno poteva avere un po’ di tempo per stessa. Si rimise a dormire e si svegliò quando il sole era ormai alto. Era tanto che non dormiva così tanto ma si sentiva davvero stravolta. Si alzò e andò alla finestra.  
Individuò Emma che usciva e rientrava dalle stalle portando carrette di… ugh. Osservò il suo modo di camminare, un incedere poco aggraziato ma che la rendeva adorabile; il suo sorriso si riflesse sul vetro.   
Si spostò dalla finestra per paura che sua madre potesse vederla, afferrò un vecchio libro che stava leggendo e si sedette sul piccolo sofà con una coperta a scaldarla.  
Mentre Emma si occupava del destriero, Blue percorreva a grandi passi il corridoio delle stanze nobiliari. Arrivò alla porta della principessa e bussò più volte.  
Regina si affrettò a rimettersi a letto.  
«Avanti.»  
La precettrice entrò nella stanza ed eseguì un breve inchino.  
«Altezza, mi manda vostra madre. La principessa mi ha informata che non vi sentite bene, pertanto faremo la nostra lezione qui, nelle vostre stanze.»  
A Regina per poco non si dislocò la mandibola. Sua madre sapeva essere davvero perfida!   
«Non mi sento bene, come può pensare che io possa seguire una lezione?»  
Blue si richiuse la porta alle spalle.   
«Una principessa non si esime mai dai suoi doveri, neanche quando non si sente bene» le spiegò, come se fosse palese.  
Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e si preparò ad ascoltare quella noiosa lezione, o a fingere di farlo, per lo meno.   
«Bene» quasi ringhiò. «Iniziate pure.»  
«Prima di tutto, schiena eretta, non siete una selvaggia» la rimproverò la donna.  
Si drizzò con uno sbuffo.  
«Molto bene. Ora ditemi, se il re si presentasse qui, quale sarebbe la prima cosa da fare?»  
«Inchinarmi» rispose annoiata  
Blue le lanciò un’occhiataccia.   
«Un po’ di dignità, principessa! Di certo non parlereste così al vostro re, mi auguro!»  
«Mi inchinerei facendo finta che la cosa mi piaccia» rispose con irriverenza. Blue strinse le palpebre.   
«Davvero?» le chiese. «E cos’altro?»  
«Che altro dovrei fare? Non devo forse aspettare che sia lui a rivolgermi la parola?»  
La precettrice annuì, compiaciuta.   
«Sì, molto bene. E dopo che lui vi avrà parlato, voi...»  
«Risponderò con educazione a qualsiasi cosa mi abbia chiesto.»  
«Molto bene» ripeté la donna con un sorriso. Un miracolo. «Vostro padre lo inviterà ad entrare. Con quale ordine entrerete in casa?»  
«Dopo il re e i miei genitori toccherà a me essendo di rango inferiore al loro.»  
Blue annuì.   
«Ottimo. Direi che sul comportamento da tenere in caso di visita reale non abbiate problemi. Parliamo ora di politica.»  
Regina si accasciò sul letto.  
«Abbiate pietà vi prego, mi scoppia la testa!»  
«Altezza!» la rimproverò la precettrice. «Conoscere le dinamiche politiche in atto è fondamentale per una futura regina!»  
«Sono sicura che sia vero ma non c'è bisogno che le sappia adesso.»  
«Sì, invece. È possibile che il re venga a farvi visita nelle prossime settimane, quindi dovreste assolutamente conoscere ogni dettaglio della geografia politica...»  
Regina si irrigidì.  
«Il re? State scherzando vero? E allora perché mia madre contratta con un duca? Non è da lei...»  
Blue sospirò.   
«Ci è giunta notizia poche ore fa» disse. «Il duca Archibald sta per andarsene, infatti.»  
Regina la fissò per qualche istante, il cervello che scricchiolava per quanto velocemente stava lavorando.  
«Perché il re dovrebbe interessarsi a me?»  
Blue sospirò di nuovo.   
«Re George ha un figlio, James, che ha appena raggiunto l’età da matrimonio. Voi siete la sua prima scelta. Ora, parliamo di politica. Come spero sappiate, il regno del Nord è governato dalla regina Eva e da re Leopold. Sapete dirmi chi è il discendente diretto di costoro?»  
«La principessa Snow White» rispose senza prestare troppa attenzione. Un re. Se l’avesse scelta, non avrebbe potuto impedire a sua madre di darla in sposa, come una mucca ben pasciuta.  
«Eccellente. Invece Re Mida da chi verrà sostituito, in futuro?»  
«Dalla principessa Katherine.»  
«Molto bene. In che rapporti sono i regni?»  
«Pacifici. Possiamo smettere?» chiese, esasperata. Continuava a pensare al futuro che, sicuramente, la attendeva. Com’era il principe James? Non aveva mai visto neanche un suo ritratto…  
«No» le rispose la precettrice, seria. «Alleanze?»  
«Non lo so» mormorò, ormai sul crollo di una crisi di nervi. Blue rimase per un attimo in silenzio.  
«Come, prego?»  
«Sono stanca, mi scoppia la testa e ho bisogno di riposo.»  
«Avete dei doveri. Sarete presto una regina...»  
La ragazza sbiancò.   
«No no... il fatto che il re venga qui non vuol dire che mi sceglierà.»  
«Ovviamente vi sceglierà. Siete la sua prima scelta, e voi non potete lasciarvi sfuggire questa occasione. Quindi, ripetiamo: le alleanze, su.»  
«È alleato con tutti, da quello che mi pare di ricordare. Per questo non ci sono guerre.»  
«Voglio sapere tutte le alleanze dei regni confinanti, principessa» la redarguì la donna. Regina sbuffò.  
«Il regno del nord, del sud, dell'ovest e dell'est! Contenta?»  
Gli occhi della precettrice si strinsero.  
«Mi prendete in giro, principessa?»  
«Se non capite che sono stanca e non riesco a continuare non mi resta altro da fare.»  
Le labbra della precettrice divennero una linea sottile. L'ira lampeggiò nel suo sguardo.   
«Questa insubordinazione vi sarebbe costata quattro frustate, se non foste una principessa» disse rigida aprendo la porta. «Venite a vedere con i vostri occhi cosa significa» disse prima di uscire.  
Regina spalancò gli occhi e si fiondò giù dal letto ad inseguirla.  
«No, no vi prego! Risponderò a tutte le vostre domande, vi supplico!»  
«Troppo tardi, principessa. È necessario che comprendiate quanto peso hanno le vostre parole. Ogni vostra parola» disse la precettrice scendendo le scale. Uscì dal maniero. «Wilfred!» chiamò il tuttofare, che stava passando il rastrello accanto al laghetto. L’omone mollò l’attrezzo e si avvicinò mentre la precettrice avanzava verso le stalle.  
Regina la seguì in lacrime pregandola di non farlo.  
«Vi prego, vi supplico» urlò piangendo.  
«Emma!» chiamò a gran voce la donna. La ragazza uscì dalle stalle con gli occhi spalancati, allarmata da quel baccano. Vide Blue, poi Wilfred, poi Regina. Capì all’istante. Abbassò lo sguardo mentre posava la spazzola dei cavalli e si avvicinava mesta alla donna.  
«Eccomi, precettrice.»  
«No, no!» Regina si mise davanti a Emma. «Vi prego, sarò buona!»  
Emma la guardò di sottecchi mentre Blue ordinava a Wilfred di prendere la frusta. Rabbrividì, ma rimase ferma.  
«Principessa, vi prego, spostatevi» mormorò, un groppo in gola.  
«Emma mi dispiace...» Le lacrime continuavano a scendere sul viso ora rubizzo della principessa.  
Le sorrise mestamente.  
«Va tutto bene» la rassicurò. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Wilfred tornare con la grossa frusta in mano. Sentì la pelle accapponarsi e gli occhi inumidirsi.  
«Mettiti in posizione, Emma» le ordinò la precettrice. La ragazza guardò Regina sforzandosi di sorriderle.  
«Tranquilla, altezza. Ci sono cose molto più dolorose»mormorò con la voce che tremava prima di avvicinarsi alla parete della stalla e poggiare i palmi delle mani in alto, faccia al muro. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi veloci e leggeri. Si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo sconvolto di Ruby.  
«Emma...» la sentì mormorare. Abbassò lo sguardo e premette la fronte contro il legno della parete.  
Regina piangeva a dirotto.   
«No! Vi prego!»  
«Che succede qui?»  
«Padre! Padre, vi prego, fermatela!» supplicò Regina.  
Blue si inchinò al principe.   
«Altezza, vostra figlia la principessa è stata terribilmente indisciplinata durante la nostra lezione. È necessario che comprenda il valore della cultura e delle sue azioni, e il peso che hanno sul prossimo» gli spiegò, impassibile.  
«Padre, vi prego!»   
Henry guardò la figlia e le accarezzò il viso.  
«Credo che per questa volta non ci sia bisogno, Regina è davvero pentita.»  
Emma alzò lo sguardo sul principe, gli occhi pieni di speranza. Blue si agitò.  
«Altezza, con tutto il rispetto, secondo la mia esperienza sarebbe molto più saggio farle capire appieno il concetto. Così, basterà questa volta. Altrimenti l’episodio rischia di ripetersi, e non possiamo permettercelo con l'imminente arrivo del re. Sua altezza la principessa Cora sarebbe molto contrariata.»  
Henry portò gli occhi scuri su di lei.  
«Mia figlia ha ben compreso di aver sbagliato e sono sicuro che vorrà recuperare la lezione dopo pranzo, vero, mia cara?»  
Regina annuì come una forsennata.  
«Sì padre, certo.»  
Emma deglutì, ma il groppo non se ne andò. La gratitudine che sentiva per il principe era immensa.   
Blue sbuffò sommessamente.   
«Se si ripeterà sarà un bel guaio...» borbottò prima di inchinarsi all’uomo ed allontanarsi. Emma abbassò le braccia, incredula. L’aveva veramente scampata. Si avvicinò al principe e si inginocchiò a lui.  
«Grazie, altezza.»   
Henry le sorrise.   
«Torna pure al tuo lavoro.» Emma si rialzò e gli sorrise. Lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Regina prima di tornare nella stalla dopo aver rassicurato Ruby con uno sguardo.  
Il principe si rivolse a sua figlia. «Lo sai che Blue prende istruzioni da tua madre» disse asciugandole le lacrime. «Devi stare più attenta.»  
Regina guardò Emma riprendere a strigliare i cavalli, poi si lasciò portare dentro al maniero dal padre, che la riaccompagnò in camera sua. Si sedettero entrambi sul letto.  
«Che è successo?» le chiese, ora che nessuno poteva ascoltare.  
«Ho perso la pazienza, sono... non voglio sposarmi padre, non così» disse guardandolo negli occhi. «Io voglio innamorarmi e non sposarmi per denaro.»  
«Lo so tesoro, credimi ho provato a convincere tua madre ma...» L’uomo fece una faccia sconsolata e Regina sospirò, annuendo. Non c’era modo di far cambiare idea a Cora.   
«Lo so.»  
«Vorrei che fossi felice.»  
«Non voglio sposare il re, né il duca...»  
«Proverò a parlarle di nuovo, ma se davvero il re vuole la tua mano... devi pensare anche che avrai una vita agiata, nel lusso.»  
Già, una vita agiata e infelice. L’unico lato positivo era che finalmente avrebbe smesso di mettere Emma in pericolo.

Emma riprese la spazzola in mano e tornò dai cavalli.  
Si avvicinò allo stallone del principe ed entrò nel cubicolo per strigliarlo a dovere, richiudendosi la porta di legno alle spalle. Reginaldo, un frisone nero alto il doppio di lei, la accolse con il solito sbuffo amichevole. Emma gli accarezzò piano il muso, sorridendogli.   
«Ciao, principe. Il nostro padrone mi ha salvato un’altra volta. Sarà meglio che il tuo manto splenda, che ne dici?»  
Lo stallone le rispose con un basso nitrito d’approvazione, come se l’avesse capita. Emma gli sorrise e gli andò accanto, accarezzandogli il fianco possente con la spazzola di setole di maiale. Strigliò Reginaldo finché il manto non fu lucido come la lama di una spada. Con cautela, poi, prese il raschietto e alzò, uno alla volta, chiedendo sempre il permesso a lui, gli zoccoli ben curati di Reginaldo. Lo stallone era mite con lei, si rispettavano a vicenda conoscendosi ormai da anni. Emma gli pulì gli zoccoli con cura, attenta a non fargli male, a differenza di quanto faceva Wilfred. Il tuttofare aveva più volte rischiato un morso da parte del destriero a causa dei suoi modi. Passò poi a strecciargli la folta criniera corvina, la mente altrove.   
Ruby riapparve dopo un po’, asciugandosi le mani sul canovaccio che teneva legato attorno alla vita.   
«Hey Em, stai bene?»  
Emma le lanciò uno sguardo sorridente da sopra alla bassa porta di legno.   
«Sì. Preferisco di gran lunga occuparmi dei cavalli che degli alberi.»  
Ruby però continuava a guardarla come se fosse preoccupata da qualcosa.   
«Hai avuto fortuna. Se il principe non avesse sentito la figlia urlare…»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle e tornò ad occuparsi della criniera di Reginaldo. Ora che aveva rimosso ogni nodo, si stava adoperando per dividerla in tante treccine lunghe e sottili.  
«Lo so. Sarei sopravvissuta, Rubes, come le altre volte.»  
La sentì sospirare.   
«Stavolta era diverso.»  
Tornò a guardarla, confusa.   
«Perché?»  
«Il re sta venendo qui. Ho sentito dire che vuole che Regina sposi suo figlio, il principe… Jamie? Johnny? Non mi ricordo.»  
Si immobilizzò a metà di una treccina. Regina se ne sarebbe andata. Avrebbe sposato un principe ereditario, sarebbe diventata regina consorte, un giorno. Lontano da lì.   
Indietreggiò fino a toccare la parete di legno del cubicolo, rabbrividendo, il sangue che defluiva dal viso. Reginaldo sbuffò e Ruby si avvicinò.  
«Mi dispiace, Emma. Pensa che almeno meglio di così non poteva andarle.»  
Emma annuì lentamente mentre sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.


	4. 4

«Non credere che tuo padre ti salverà ogni volta» esordì Cora piombando nella sua camera. «Devi imparare le buone maniere.»  
Regina annuì, silenziosa. Cora la scrutò, insospettita dall’insolito atteggiamento mite della figlia.  
«Bene» disse comunque. «Vestiti, il re sta arrivando.»  
Regina annuì, lo sguardo basso.  
«Sì, madre.»  
Cora le lanciò un ultimo sguardo dubbioso prima di uscire, lasciandola sola.  
Regina indossò il suo vestito più bello. Era rosa, di seta, pieno di pietre preziose che facevano quasi brillare la sua pelle. Indossò anche gli orecchini, i bracciali e il girocollo, tutto ciò che serviva per una visita reale, ma, guardandosi allo specchio, si accorse di non essere riuscita ad indossare il sorriso che avrebbe dovuto illuminarle il viso come diamanti e pietre dure cercavano di fare. Il senso di colpa per quanto sarebbe potuto accadere per l’ennesima volta ad Emma, a causa sua, aleggiava nelle sue iridi color nocciola. L’aveva evitata da quel giorno, comportandosi come sua madre voleva per tenerla al sicuro, per quanto possibile.  
Ma non poteva permettere che il re la vedesse in quello stato. Stirò le labbra in un sorriso, e ritentò finché non trovò la sua immagine riflessa convincente.   
La carrozza del re arrivò poco prima di cena. Regina era rimasta seduta nel grande salone aspettando il suo arrivo con il cuore che le martellava nel petto. Suo padre le lanciava delle occhiate preoccupate mentre sua madre continuava a dare ordini alle cameriere.  
Quando il re fece il suo ingresso, Cora fu pronta ad accoglierlo con un inchino, seguita da Henry.  
«Vostra Maestà, è un onore avervi in casa nostra» disse suo padre.  
Il re era un uomo di mezza età, e somigliava davvero al viso ritratto sulle monete d’oro. Riccioli bianchi gli ricadevano sulle spalle pingui. Aveva uno sguardo allegro e una barba leggera sul volto rubizzo. Sollevò una mano.   
«Dov’è la vostra splendida figlia?» domandò subito, in barba ai convenevoli.  
Cora si affrettò ad afferrare Regina per un braccio e trascinarla davanti al sovrano. Regina si inchinò timidamente.  
«Siete davvero bella» commentò il re osservando la fanciulla, facendola arrossire. «Mio figlio sarà fortunato ad avervi come moglie.»  
«Regina è felice di poter servire il suo re» sorrise Cora, e per una volta la sua voce era piena di emozione. Regina trattenne un sospiro. Si augurava che il principe fosse un po’ più educato del padre, ma se aveva seguito il suo esempio…  
Emma entrò in sala con Ruby. Insieme portavano un enorme vassoio con salumi affettati, formaggi, miele e confetture, l'antipasto. Silenziosamente lo posarono sul tavolo.   
Regina incrociò il suo sguardo per un secondo, non riuscì a sorridere, si sentiva morta, svuotata. Non aveva più scampo, la sua vita era stata decisa. Vide Emma stringere i pugni e abbassare lo sguardo prima di sparire con Ruby dietro alla piccola porta che portava alle cucine.   
Si sedettero a tavola. La cena venne servita, i suoi genitori parlavano con il re ma lei non riuscì ad afferrare una sola parola tanto era persa nei suoi pensieri. Emma le gravitava intorno insieme agli altri servitori, ma non incontrò più il suo sguardo, e la sua lontananza in quel frangente di prossimità forzata sembrò aprirle uno squarcio nel petto. Non che non la comprendesse: in teoria, Emma non poteva guardarla, mentre serviva, e con il re lì e Cora tesa come una corda di violino sarebbe stato un rischio troppo grande trasgredire alle regole come facevano di solito. Eppure, proprio perché normalmente accadeva, quella mancanza di ribellione la ferì.  
Alla fine della serata il re si alzò dal tavolo mentre suo padre stava ancora sorseggiando il distillato d’uva.   
«Domani una mia carrozza verrà a prendere vostra figlia per portarla al palazzo, dopodiché annunceremo il fidanzamento» annunciò. Regina non aveva mai visto sua madre sorridere così.   
Quando finalmente il sovrano se ne andò e Regina ebbe ottenuto il permesso di andare a coricarsi, si rifugiò in camera sua. Senza neanche spogliarsi dal pomposo abito, si sedette sul letto, immobile come cera sciolta e poi cristallizzata, aspettando lo scorrere del tempo. Non aveva più lacrime da versare. Al sorgere del sole, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata.

Emma sbadigliò, esausta. Ma non poteva perdere quell’occasione. Aveva passato la serata ad origliare le conversazioni dei reali, lo stomaco che si contorceva nell’angoscia. Si fece forza e percorse le scale che portavano alla stanza di Regina. Bussò piano alla porta.  
La voce di Regina le arrivò attutita e spenta.   
«Avanti.»  
Emma aprì piano la porta, cauta. Mise dentro solo la testa, all’inizio. Le sorrise appena.  
«Posso?» chiese in un sussurro.  
Regina la guardò, ma era come se non la vedesse. I suoi occhi sembravano riflettere la realtà più che assorbirla, come specchi vuoti e scuri.   
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia. Entrò senza fare rumore e alla stessa maniera chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Si avvicinò a lei e le si sedette accanto sul letto, stringendola in un abbraccio.  
«Portami con te» sussurrò.  
La ragazza la strinse, affondando il viso nella sua spalla.  
«Qui starai meglio» mormorò. La sua voce aveva il suono fragile e secco di un’ala leggera che si spezza. «Mia madre ti lascerà in pace, e so che Ruby è tua amica.»  
Emma scosse forte la testa.  
«No!» sussurrò ancora, il cuore stretto dall’angoscia. Si allontanò appena da lei per poterla guardare negli occhi. «Ti prego, portami con te.»  
Gli occhi di Regina le restituirono il suo riflesso distorto.  
«Non saresti felice lì. La tua vita è qui, non ha senso soffrire in due.»  
«La mia vita è accanto a te. Da sempre» mormorò Emma, il peso delle lacrime negli occhi e le guance arrossate.  
Regina le concesse un attimo di silenzio.   
«Emma, sei stata e sarai sempre parte della mia vita. Ma è giusto che le nostre vite adesso si separino. Tu qui puoi avere un futuro.»  
Emma le prese le mani tra le sue.  
«Quale futuro, Regina?» sussurrò con gli occhi sempre più lucidi. «Io...» Ma si trattenne dal parlare ancora. Abbassò lo sguardo. Una lacrima, due, caddero, appesantite dalla rabbia. «Ma capisco che non mi vogliate con voi, principessa» mormorò lasciando andare le sue mani e alzandosi dal letto. «In fondo, sono una schiava come tante altre» disse prima di voltarle le spalle.  
Regina si alzò di scatto e la strinse da dietro, togliendole il fiato.  
«Tu non sei una schiava. Non lo sei mai stata per me. Dovresti saperlo» disse, e la sua voce era calda e salata come il pianto.  
Emma rimase immobile. Era strano quel contatto, alle spalle. Era persino più intimo di un abbraccio normale, anche se non poteva nemmeno vederla. Posò timidamente le mani sulle sue braccia, sentendo la stoffa ruvida e liscia allo stesso tempo sotto le dita e, oltre quella, il calore del suo corpo. Si voltò lentamente, riluttante a interrompere quel contatto.  
«Se sono di più, allora portami con te» la implorò. «Non potrei sopportare di vivere qui senza di te. Ti prego.»  
Regina sembrava stupita, incredula.  
«Lo desideri davvero? E la tua vita? Ruby?»  
Emma si trattenne dal dirle ciò che avrebbe voluto. Invece, si strinse appena nelle spalle.  
«Non mi importa.»  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un tempo infinito mentre il cuore di Emma scandiva quell’attesa.   
«Promettimi solo che se non dovessi essere felice al castello me lo dirai» disse infine Regina.   
Nascondendole i suoi pensieri, ma non quanto fosse felice della sua decisione, Emma annuì.  
«Prometto. Grazie!» esclamò e, incapace di trattenersi oltre, la abbracciò di slancio. Sentì le sue braccia circondarla di nuovo, la pressione di tutte quelle pietre contro il petto.   
«Grazie di voler venire con me» mormorò la principessa. «Adesso vai, se mia madre ti scopre ti farà punire.»  
Rimase così ancora un istante, poi, con il cuore di nuovo leggero, la salutò sorridendo e se ne andò, tornando nella stanza della servitù.


	5. 5

«Te ne vai? È vero che te ne vai?»   
«Cosa?» biascicò Emma, intontita. Ruby la tirò a sedere, il viso a un palmo dal suo.  
«Te ne vai con la principessina? Ti porta con sé al castello?» le chiese di nuovo, i grandi occhi grigi spalancati. Emma si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Perdere Ruby era un prezzo alto, molto alto. La conosceva da sempre ed era come una sorella maggiore per lei. Ma se doveva scegliere tra lei e Regina… Si forzò a svegliarsi e la guardò negli occhi. Annuì.  
«Sì. Mi porta con sé» rispose a voce bassa, con aria colpevole.  
Gli occhi di Ruby si riempirono di lacrime, ma non le lasciò cadere.   
«Be’ è un bel passo avanti. Un vero castello, un trono da spolverare…» Le sorrise e Emma non riuscì a non ricambiare. «Spero che sarai felice lì.»  
«Non so se sarò felice ma… sarò con lei» mormorò Emma. Ruby la abbracciò di colpo, stringendola come non aveva mai fatto, e Emma affondò tra le sue braccia forti, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena.   
«Mi mancherai, Rubes.»  
La sentì sussultare, e capì che stava trattenendo i singhiozzi.  
«Mi mancherai anche tu Emma.» Ruby si staccò di colpo e si asciugò in fretta il viso. «Anzi, sai che ti dico? Sarà una vera e propria liberazione non averti più tra i piedi!»  
Emma rise tra le lacrime mentre l’amica si alzava in piedi, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza.  
«Su, su, sbrigati, dobbiamo prepararti per il viaggio! Prendi una sacca, scansafatiche, non vorrai partire solo con quello che hai addosso? Rapida, su!»  
Emma si alzò e cercò il suo sguardo.   
«Torneremo, Ruby. Non spesso, ma torneremo, e potrò romperti le scatole ancora e ancora.»  
«Ma non ci pensare proprio! Vai e non guardarti indietro tu che puoi! Ci diremo addio e ci rivedremo in un’altra vita, Emma, e saremmo ricche e nobili e avremo un castello e mezzo ognuna.»   
Scoppiarono entrambe a ridere.  
«Te lo dicevo sempre da piccola.»  
Ruby le sorrise.   
«Puoi sempre fingere che quel grosso e sfarzoso castello sia tuo, no? Almeno avresti una buona ragione per pulirlo.»  
«Ce l’ho già, una buona ragione.»  
Ruby sospirò.   
«Se solo fossi uomo e di sangue nobile, Emma, non dovresti solo sognarla. Avanti, preparati. Oggi alle stalle ci penso io.» 

Le valigie erano state caricate sulla carrozza. Regina abbracciò stretto suo padre.  
«Verrai presto vero?»   
Henry le accarezzò la schiena, gli occhi arrossati.  
«Ma certo, piccola mia.»  
Si separarono e Regina si concesse di sorridergli ancora una volta prima di voltarsi e incontrare lo sguardo di Emma, che aspettava accanto alla carrozza dopo avervi caricato le valigie. Ruby piangeva silenziosamente, e anche lei aveva gli occhi lucidi.   
Si fermò per salutare sua madre, che la abbracciò brevemente.   
«Comportati come una regina.»  
«Sì, madre.» E dopo quel freddo scambio di saluti Regina salì in carrozza.

Emma richiuse la portiera e si preparò a seguirla a cavallo di un ronzino. Montò in sella e salutò Ruby e il principe un’ultima volta, trattenendo le lacrime. Stava lasciando l’unico posto che avesse mai potuto chiamare casa, le uniche persone, a parte Regina, che avessero mai tenuto a lei. Era triste, ma non aveva ripensamenti mentre spronava il ronzino a seguire il riflesso sul vetro coperto da una tendina di pizzo della carrozza. Una nuova vita la aspettava, ma era una nuova vita al fianco di Regina.  
Il viaggio proseguì in silenzio per un po’, ma non erano ancora fuori dai possedimenti della famiglia di Regina quando la principessa fece fermare la carrozza e spuntò dal finestrino.   
«Emma» la chiamò, e lei fece avanzare il cavallo fino a fermarsi accanto alla carrozza. «Vorrei che continuassi il viaggio con me.»  
Emma arrossì e fece scattare lo sguardo sugli altri servitori, imbarazzata.   
«M-ma non è tradizione...» balbettò.  
«Non mi importa, mia madre non può più controllarmi.»  
Emma sostenne il suo sguardo deciso per un lungo momento, infine capitolò: sospirò e scese da cavallo.  
«Giusto. D’altro canto, siete voi a dare ordini qui, ora, principessa.» Le sorrise prima di entrare in carrozza. Si sedette sui sedili foderati di velluto, un po’ a disagio. Quando chiuse la porta, le mancò l’aria. L’ambiente era stretto e occluso dalla luce fioca che filtrava attraverso i pizzi, e Regina era vicina, profumata, vestita come una sovrana e le strappava il respiro dai polmoni.  
«Grazie, sono nervosa all’idea di vivere a palazzo.»  
Emma le sorrise, le gote in fiamme.   
«Sì, anche io. Suppongo non ci siano erbacce da strappare in un castello.»   
Regina rise.   
«Non saprei. Se non ci sono, suppongo sia perché qualcuno le strappa.»   
Emma rise con lei.   
«Giusto.»   
«Chiederò al re di farvi essere la mia aiutante personale, così non dovrete fare lavori pesanti.»  
Emma sentì sollievo e gratitudine riempirle il petto. Sarebbero state sempre insieme a quel modo.  
«Grazie. Non sapete quanto significhi per me.»  
Regina agitò una mano in aria.   
«Non essere così formale, Emma, nessuno ci sente! Sei la mia unica amica, ti voglio vicino a me.»  
Emma si allungò a prenderle la mano, il cuore in gola.   
«Non desidero altro» replicò sincera, anche troppo. Arrossì appena mentre Regina stringeva la sua mano tra le sue dita affusolate e morbide. 

Emma si appisolò un paio di volte durante il viaggio. Di solito non aveva occasione di riposare durante il giorno, quindi quei sonnellini la lasciarono lievemente stordita.  
«Ci siamo» annunciò Regina quando la carrozza si fu fermata. Emma sbirciò fuori dal finestrino, e boccheggiò alla vista della folla che le attendeva… be’, che attendeva Regina. Erano tutti agghindati a festa, e il re e il principe svettavano al vertice di un triangolo che indicava il magnifico ingresso decorato con oro e pietre del castello. Si voltò verso Regina.   
«Pronta?»  
La principessa era un po’ pallida, ma aveva sul viso un’espressione tanto indifferente e regale che Cora avrebbe avuto le lacrime agli occhi a vederla. Si limitò ad annuire a mento alto, così Emma prese un respiro e aprì la portiera, scendendo per prima per aiutarla poi a fare lo stesso. Non appena Regina fu all’esterno, sotto al sole calante, la folla esplose in un applauso che fece fischiare le orecchie di Emma.   
Spostò lo sguardo su Regina, che la superò per avvicinarsi a passi studiati al re e al principe. Approfittò del momento per osservare più da vicino il giovane mentre si inginocchiava a lui e a suo padre alle spalle di Regina. Era bello, il che la fece infuriare. Lineamenti morbidi incorniciavano occhi gentili di un azzurro chiaro, una lieve barba bionda sulla linea della mandibola e capelli folti color fieno, senza contare il fisico asciutto e prestante che si indovinava sotto la giubba porpora decorata. Lo odiò dal primo istante.

James si avvicinò e allungò la mano cercando la sua, la baciò e le sorrise. Le sue labbra la sfiorarono appena, il suo tocco era delicato. Regina notò che aveva uno sguardo gentile, rassicurante.  
«Siete un incanto, principessa.» La sua voce non era spiacevole, tutt’altro. Forse poteva considerarsi fortunata, considerando che in passato aveva incontrato principi che avrebbero fatto rabbrividire un rospo stregato.  
«Vi ringrazio, principe James.»   
«Permettete che vi mostri il castello.»  
Lo seguì, osservando distrattamente le stanze che le mostrava una dopo l’altra come se fossero una collezione preziosa. Emma camminava qualche passo dietro di loro e si era sobbarcata il peso delle sue valigie, e lei non poteva che preoccuparsi ad ogni scalinata, ad ognuno di quei lunghissimi corridoi che continuavano a percorrere. Quando finalmente James le mostrò quelle che da quel momento in avanti sarebbero state le sue stanze, Regina fu costretta a reprimere un sospiro di sollievo.   
«Sarete stanca, mia futura sposa. Prendetevi pure del tempo per riposarvi, e di qualunque cosa abbiate bisogno non esitate a disporre della servitù.»  
«Vi ringrazio, principe James. Vi rivedrò a cena.»  
«Come desiderate, mia cara» disse il principe prima di congedarsi.


	6. 6

Regina entrò nella sua stanza ed Emma la seguì in silenzio, sollevata. Posò la pesante valigia a terra con un gemito e si guardò intorno massaggiandosi la schiena dolorante. Non era la stanza, era l’anticamera della stanza. E osservando le porte, si accorse che la stanza in realtà erano tre stanze. Tutto era in oro massiccio e porpora, e sembrava che rubini e granati crescessero a grappoli in quelle terre. Emma non aveva mai visto un tale sfoggio di opulenza.   
«Riposati. Devi essere stanca.»  
Emma sussultò come se Regina l’avesse scoperta a rubare un candelabro. Poi notò il sorriso sul suo volto, il modo in cui si lasciava cadere su un divanetto di velluto purpureo.   
Le sorrise.  
«Sto bene, altezza, vi ringrazio. Voi come state, se posso chiedere?»  
Regina scosse la testa sorridendo e una ciocca riccioluta di capelli scuri le ricadde sulla tempia.  
«Rilassati Emma, siamo sole adesso. Posa la valigia e riposati. Abbiamo ore prima della cena, per fortuna.»  
Emma si guardò le mani arrossate dal peso delle valigie. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Regina avesse dato appuntamento al principe per cena per dare a lei il tempo di riposarsi, e sorrise con un rossore genuino sul viso mentre si strofinava i palmi. Riuscì a rilassarsi appena e si avvicinò a lei.   
«Come stai?» le chiese in tono più confidenziale.  
«Non lo so.» Regina sospirò e aggiustò la posizione sul divanetto. Non sembrava particolarmente comodo. «Qui è bello, ma non era quello che volevo.»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi mentre si affrettava ad accucciarsi a terra.   
«Cosa volevi?»  
Regina la prese per mano e la fece sedere sul divanetto accanto a lei. La sua impressione era corretta: nonostante il cuscino, si sentiva il duro legno al di sotto.  
«Non devi inchinarti ai miei piedi, soprattutto se siamo sole.»  
Emma la guardò.  
«Cosa volevi?» insistette. La tristezza trasparì dagli occhi scuri della principessa.  
«Lo sai. Volevo incontrare qualcuno, innamorarmi e poi sposarmi e avere dei figli... non volevo un matrimonio senza amore.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, le gote vagamente imporporate. Annuì pensosamente.   
«Be’ magari il principe ti farà innamorare» mugugnò. Sperava di no, e allo stesso tempo si augurava accadesse, perché così Regina sarebbe stata finalmente felice.   
Regina annuì con poca convinzione.  
«È gentile, almeno sembra...»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso sporcato di rassegnazione.  
«Sì.» Si sforzò di renderlo più convincente. «È anche avvenente» si forzò di dire, sperando di tirarle su il morale.  
«Sì, poteva andarmi peggio, vero?» provò a scherzare Regina, e Emma cercò di ridere, ci provò con tutta se stessa, ma in tutta onestà avrebbe voluto solo rannicchiarsi nel suo letto e piangere. Regina si sarebbe innamorata di quel bel principe rampante, ed era meraviglioso, perché sarebbe stata felice, e avrebbero avuto dei figli bellissimi. E lei sarebbe stata al suo fianco, sempre. A sognare di essere quel principe.  
«Sei una donna fortunata. Si racconta di certi principi che assomigliano a rospi» si sforzò di dire. Regina aggrottò la fronte4 in un’espressione che le fece venire voglia di afferrarle il viso e baciarne ogni centimetro.  
«Di norma non sono i rospi che poi si trasformano in bei principi? Quindi, se lo bacio, lui diventerà una rana?» ipotizzò ridendo, lasciandosi poi cadere contro il bracciolo imbottito.  
Emma sorrise, il dolore in parte attenuato dal bel suono che aveva la sua risata. La osservò dall’alto. Era strano, così si appiattò contro lo schienale per essere alla sua stessa altezza.  
«Spero di no. Le rane sono viscide.»  
«E fredde.»  
«E fanno casino tutta la notte.»  
Regina scoppiò a ridere e Emma sorrise. Incontrò il suo sguardo, il viso colorato dall’ilarità, quegli occhi scintillanti. Deglutì, cercando di ricordarsi come respirare.   
Fortunatamente la principessa si sollevò di scatto, ma quando le porse la mano in un invito a seguirla le si mozzò il fiato in gola, di nuovo.   
«Questo divano è terribilmente scomodo. Stenditi accanto a me sul letto» disse Regina. «Dormiamo un po’ prima di cena.»   
Emma esitò. Non sarebbe di certo stata la prima volta che si sdraiava sul letto con lei, ma non aveva mai dormito al suo fianco. Eppure Regina la stava guardando negli occhi, con quel suo sguardo intenso e caldo, e qualunque cosa le avesse chiesto di fare, Emma lo sapeva, l’avrebbe fatta. Così si alzò e la seguì nella terza stanza, sdraiandosi con lei sull’enorme letto a baldacchino coperto da pellicce, spalla a spalla, supine entrambe.  
Era piuttosto assonnata, in effetti, al contrario di quanto si aspettasse. Forse era il calore delle pellicce contro la schiena, o forse era quello che si irradiava dal punto di contatto tra le loro spalle. In ogni caso, Emma sentì all’istante le palpebre farsi pesanti, i muscoli rilassarsi. Regina allungò una mano a stringere la sua e lei si sentì in pace.  
«Dormi con me» sussurrò Regina. Emma si voltò a guardarla. La osservò ora che era così vicina, ignara del suo sguardo grazie alle palpebre abbassate. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, anche le la tristezza le trapassava il cuore. Era sempre più bella.  
Chiuse lentamente gli occhi, accompagnata dalla vista di lei. Si addormentò col cuore pesante ma un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

«Emma...» Regina aprì lentamente gli occhi e la cercò nella stanza, fino a che il suo sguardo non si posò su di lei. Era vicino alla finestra, si era appena voltata a guardarla e le sorrideva. «Stai bene?» le domandò. Emma annuì.  
«Sì. Mi sono svegliata e non volevo disturbarti. Ho sistemato i tuoi vestiti negli armadi, nel frattempo. Tu come stai? È quasi ora di prepararsi...»  
Regina sentì scivolare via quella meravigliosa sensazione di caldo conforto con cui si era svegliata.  
«Vorrei poter evitare la cena…» rispose con aria triste alzandosi dal letto.  
Emma le sorrise con la stessa espressione.  
Si iniziò a spogliare, rimanendo con una sottoveste bianca semi trasparente. La servitrice arrossì di colpo e distolse lo sguardo, voltandole le spalle, e lei sorrise scuotendo la testa, divertita dal suo pudore. Si conoscevano da sempre, non capiva di cosa si vergognasse.  
«Il vestito rosa o quella azzurro?» le chiese mentre si avvicinava agli abiti nell’armadio.  
Emma lanciò appena un’occhiata alle sue spalle.   
«Azzurro» rispose, come lei aveva previsto. Regina prese l’abito dall’armadio.   
«Mi aiuti?» le chiese con gentilezza  
Emma si precipitò da lei, rossa in viso. Con lo sguardo basso le prese l’abito dalle mani per aiutarla ad indossarlo e stringerle il corsetto. Regina rimase immobile per tutto il tempo, senza lamentarsi della lentezza con cui Emma tirava e annodava i lacci. Non voleva andare a quella stupida cena. Un lieve bussare alla porta la riportò con i piedi per terra, tuttavia: non poteva mancare, non quella sera.  
«Avanti» disse mentre Emma si faceva da parte.  
Una servitrice fece il suo ingresso inchinandosi.  
«La sua presenza è richiesta nella sala dei banchetti, altezza.»  
«Grazie, arrivo subito.» La giovane uscì dalla stanza e Regina si voltò verso Emma.   
«Non credo che tu possa venire, fai pure un giro, prenditi del tempo per te e se qualcuno ti infastidisce dì che hai il mio esplicito permesso» le disse con un lieve sorriso sul viso  
Emma le sorrise in quel suo modo esitante, timido, che le faceva venire voglia di abbracciarla e proteggerla dal resto del mondo.  
«Spero che passerai una buona serata» disse a voce bassa. Regina sospirò.  
«Lo spero anch’io.»


End file.
